Switched!
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: Cho and Hermione switch bodies thanks to Fred and George! What does this mean? Will they ruin each other's lives or make it better? Will Cho get a second chance with Harry? Will Hermione like someone else? What will they discover about
1. Emotions

**This story has been MOVED to THIS user! Same author don't worry:)**

**  
Summary**: Cho and Hermione hate each other... Well not really but Cho is always jealous of Hermione. So what happens if one day When Hermione and Cho used the wrong potion and spell? What if she and Cho switched places? Read to find out! Slightly AU! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot. Hopefully no one did this before...

**Switched!**

It was one cold and windy weekend at Hogesmade. Nearer to the end of the Hermione's fifth year and Cho's sixth year. The wind was uprising and the trees were about to break.

So sitting in The Three Broomsticks Cho was staring mindlessly at Hermione. _How can she be so lucky and I can't?_ Cho thought miserably, taking a sip of Butterbeer. Hermione had always gotten what she wanted. _She has the grades, the close friendship, the only thing is she didn't always have the looks._ Cho giggled to herself at this though.

Of course Cedric had died by Lord Voldermort. This had kept Cho's life a little depressed for a while. Hermione didn't have to suffer through losing her boyfriend. _Not that she could ever get one_. Cho added now twirling her dark, long and shiny black hair. Although she had heard rumors of Hermione using a love potion on Victor Krum, the seventeen year old, popular Qudditch player, once.

She did go out with Harry though. Only Hermione ruined it once again. They were having a good conversation and everything on their way to Hogesmade. The Harry had to point out that he had to see Hermione. Therefore Cho tried to make Harry jealous by saying that Cedric took her there, and at that name she burst into tears. She knew that Harry tried not to go on that subject. She had even asked him if he mentioned her before he died.

Harry had always tried to go out with her, honestly she felt guilty, Cedric just died and now she's WAS dating the only person that saw him die. Mixed feelings can be complicated. Cho's grades had been dropping recently, she might even get kicked out of the Qudditch team. Why does life always have to be so confusing? and why was she jealous of a girl younger than she was?

"Cho?" Her friend Marietta yelled, waving her arm before Cho's face "Are you there?"

Cho then suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Yeah I am what's up?"

"We have to get out of here sooner or later, the more you start staring at that Potter boy, and his friends the more I think you're going to lose it"

"Fine" Cho said simply and gather all of her stuff and walked out the door following Marietta, looking back one more time at all of the people that seem to be enjoying themselves. She sighed and left The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione had just seen Cho left. She knew that Cho was staring at her, hatred in her eyes. Honestly she couldn't believe why Cho was jealous of her. Cho was popular for one thing, and she had the looks. If only she would stop crying. It was getting so annoying every time. In fact, Cho couldn't even go out on a proper date with Harry, she would always bring up the conversation about Cedric dying then she would burst to tears.

Ok so Hermione (according to a lot of people) didn't exactly have all of the looks. So what? She managed to go to the Yule ball with Victor Krum during the fourth year. Although Ron did accuse her of 'dating the enemy' which was just pure rubbish. Then in the third year, she had mixed feeling for Ron, but she got over those, she hoped. Cho on the other hand, had a lot of people ask her out, her group of friends always surrounded her.

Cho was also smart and on the Qudditch team, something Hermione was very unlikely to do. She was also smart, but because of the death of Cedric her grades had been slipping. _Rumors do go around very fast _Hermione though laughing behind her book. Therefore she had picked up a few rumors about Cho along with a few about herself. Hermione didn't care for rumor much, but it could be entertaining.

Hermione wasn't naturally smart or was she? She had to work her head off, studying day and night. And sometimes it paid of, but at other times it didn't. For instance, she could never talk about much except for things like about school. And other people had called her a "know it all". _Rather be smart then be dumb _She though and giggled again behind her book. SO basically Hermione had barely and grudge for Cho.

"Hermione?" Ron declared "I think that you are going nuts with that book. How interesting can a book about Potions be?"

"Rubbish Ron, I wasn't laughing at the book, although it will help me with my O.W.L.S" Hermione stated. putting the book down. "It's just that the though of Cho Chang that bugs me, it's like she really hates me!"

"Oh she has been giving you nasty looks again?" Harry asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but when you went out with her, you should've told her that you had to reluctantly see me or something. Or even say I was ugly, so that way she wouldn't be so jealous and you might even have a girlfriend." Hermione finished.

"Hermione... I'd never say that! You're my friend." Harry said staring at Hermione unbelievably.

"She doesn't deserve you, Harry" Ron said "for all I know she's weird in the head. She cries a lot about Cedric, it's like she totally lost it. and if she's jealous of your best friend, then I don't think she deserves you."

_"WOW! Did Ron just say something smart?" _Hermione though in her head.

Harry was just staring blankly at Ron. Of course he did still have feeling for Cho, just not as much. But she did hate Hermione and everything. It wasn't Harry's fault that he saw Cedric died, although a little part in him had been kind of glad, because he now got Cho. But it wasn't worth it, he wanted Cedric to live now, to make Cho happy.

Also to lift off all of the rumors and lies the Daily Prophet has been telling about him being a nutcase and everything. It was really annoying at this point. People were always staring at him and talking about him. It wasn't his fault he had to face Voldermort three times so far. Voldermort had killed his parents. Sirius was the only family he had left, but for all Harry knew, he was at twelve Gimmard Place. Locked up, in fear of getting captured. Sirius was in his mother's house of nightmares, along with the Order of the Phoenix. Since the Ministry of Magic, With their leader Cornelius Fudge, was has been against Dumbledore in fear of power, were still looking for Sirius.

Harry had no way of connecting Sirius. Umbridge, the evil toad looking teacher, working undercover for the Ministry of Magic. Had blocked and inspect everyway of connecting outside of Hogwarts. It was like jail now. The only think Harry looked forward to was the DA meeting, because he had beat up Malfoy after a Quidditch game of winning against Slitheren. Umbridge then gave Harry a life long ban along with Fred and George who were also part of it. SO the only think that Harry looked forward to was a the DA (Dumbledores Army) meeting, a secret society of learning the dark arts for the OWLS and tests they have coming up. TO defend against Voldermort if he comes.

"Great now Harry is in a trance!" Ron said miserably.

"I think we should get out of here." Hermione said looking at her watch "we're due in a few minutes" she added and the three ran out the doors going back to Hogwarts.

To be Continue

A/n: Did you guys like it? We tried being descriptive and everything! Can you please review? Give us suggestions? Hints? Please and thank you! Sorry if we got some of the names wrong!

Kandie Sprit Dragon


	2. Lollypops

**A/n**: Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Switched! Chapter 2**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron. Hermione was sitting nearby writing her Arithmancey essay. Professor Trelawney, their divination teacher had assigned them at dream diary. Harry didn't want to write about himself going into a forbidden hall for the past few months. So he and Ron made up a whole bunch of silly prediction, with Hermione eyeing them closely.

Professor Trelawney had always made predictions in which it would have to do with Harry dying a tragic death. It got annoying now and The Hogwarts High Inquisitor (their dreaded and evil Professor Umbridge) seems like she was about to sack Professor Trelawney. Hermione had left Professor Trelawney class in the third year, after saying it was just pure rubbish. Harry now wished that he had too. He couldn't concentrate in that class. The only good thing was that once Professor Trelawney had predicted the Dark lord, Voldermort coming back, which was true and _maybe one of her finest work _Harry though.

"RON!" "DO you really think that even a hack like Professor Trelawney will fall for this?" Hermione scolded looking at the dream diary Ron had filled in randomly. "Because looks like you're going to have a very bad month!"

"Oh Hermione! I don't get why you take this homework thing so seriously!" Ron shouted back taking his dram diary back.

"It's so obvious they like each other" Harry though laughing to himself as the argument between Ron and Hermione continued.

Fred and George were sitting in a corner making on of their Weasly Wizarding Wheezes brand products. Harry had given them 1000 galleons last year while winning the Teriwizard Tournament. And so far Harry never regretted it. The twins were making a good profits and everything so far. Now they were testing one of their oddly looking lollypops on a few innocent first years, whose personality changed quickly.

"Still need to find out how to get them back..." Fred pointed our to George as the first years started to shriek.

"We can sell it for cheap now..." George joked and handed and antidote the to first years whose personalities were now the same.

Hermione now had gotten pout of her seat and started to scold Fred and George once again, making Ron do the same. Ron however was lacking back while Hermione did all of the scolding.

"Hey Cho!" Marietta nearly shouted headed for Cho (who was doing her homework) on the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hi!" Cho said cheerfully.

"Do you like any of those Weasly inventions?"

"Um... I think that they're ok..."

"Well I just paid six sickles for this one over here!" Marietta said excitedly, handing Cho a red lollypop.

"Wow a lollypop" Cho said sarcastically eying the candy suspiciously.

"No it's not JUST a lollypop, they said something about switching bodies or something like that."

"Ok... that sounds...dangerous" Cho said now opening the lollypop and started to sick on it.

"You need to cheer up Cho." Marietta said "you haven't been happy or anything like that for like...ages!"

"Well it's not exactly the easiest thing to get over you know." Cho sighed as there were writing in on the lollypop that read:

Find the other person who has the blue lollypop

for when they eat it (at the same time)they shall turn to you or you turn to them

make a selfless act to change you back or otherwise

if not then call Weasly Wizarding Wheezes for the antidote.

Then in very fine and small print it read

Eat at your own risk.

"That's interesting..." Marietta said eyeing the candy suspiciously now.

"Yep. I wonder who has the other one? What are the chances anyways that they're going to eat it at the same time as me anyways? I'm going to bed it's very late. Good Night!" Cho said suddenly and she headed up the girl's dormitories with Marietta following her.

While at the same time:

"Here we'll even give you one!" George argued handing Hermione a blue lollypop(who grabbed it instantly) "see what is the worst that could happen!"

"I told you NOT to test it on the first years! They could be in serious danger you know!"

"WE even test them on ourselves first." Fred shouted back "SO we make sure they work the same on everybody."

"Well off we go!" George said and gather up all of their inventions and headed to the boys dormitories.

Hermione turned red in the face and started to shout at Ron and Harry "DO you think that they can do that?"

Harry and Ron had no say in this. Ron had always favored Fred and George's invention and now he was a Prefect, but he didn't care. Harry on the other hand had enjoyed watching the first years being the "victims"

"Well!" Hermione said a little frustrated.

"They're just trying to have some fun" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh whatever..." Hermione said licking the blue lollypop where writing magically spread through the lollypop:

Find the other person who has the red lollypop

for when they eat it (at the same time)they shall turn to you or you turn to them

make a selfless act to change you back or otherwise

if not then call Weasly Wizarding Wheezes for the antidote.

Then in very fine and small print it read

Eat at your own risk.

Hermione couldn't believe she was eating the lollypop for all she knew something bad could happen. Would she turn into a canary? or Would her front teeth grow too big again? Well for one thing she wasn't changing bodies with anyone because the chances of that happening were slim to none.

To be continued

Next chapter: The REAL Switch begins!

Please review! Thanks you so much!


	3. Switched!

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! They are so awesome and thanks for the support I will fix my mistakes and all eventually! Thanks for everything! And todays' my brithday so yay!

* * *

Gryfyndor Girls Dorms

Cho woke with a sound of purring and something soft against her feet.

"What?" Cho yawn sleepily getting back under the covers. Unfortunately Crookshankes wouldn't moved it continued to purr until finally Cho got up. "Where the heck am I?" She said suddenly, getting familiar with her surroundings.

Around her were gold and red bed curtains on her four-poster bed, instead of the usual blue and bronze. It was like everything that was blue in the furnishings had turned red. The usual bronze had turned gold.

Next to her were four other beds, which were all four posters and had red curtains. Next to her was a counter with a few books on them. Cho didn't remember putting them there. In fact, they were her old ones from last year.

"uh... oh... Did I sleep walk somewhere?" Cho though "Or am I still dreaming?" She now started to pinch herself.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Partavi asked eyeing Cho suspiciously. Cho knew that Partavi was in Gryfyndor and had gone to the Yule Ball with Harry last year. Her sister Padma Patil was in Cho's house, but was one year younger than Cho.

"Wait... what did you just call me?" Cho asked noticing that something suspicious was happening.

"Hermione..." Partavi said looking at Cho like she was crazy.

"Um...ok... My name is Cho... not Hermione" Cho said now appearing to be really freaked out, she ran towards the nearest mirror she could find.

Ravenclaw Girls Dorm

"Five more minutes..." Hermione groaned as someone started to shake her.

"Get up already!" Marietta yelled.

Hermione then got up slowly. She noticed that there were all sort of shades of blue around the room. She looked to the right and there was a counter, on top of it were a whole bunch of pictures, appearing to be Cho and her popular group of Ravenclaw friends. There were also a few pictures of Cho and Cedric. And various accessories lay all over the table.

The room had a few windows at one end and there were exactly five beds. All four posters with blue hangings. A girl with strawberry blonde hair was standing next to Hermione. Hermione thought that this was some kind of joke. Where were all of her books on the counter? And why was everything blue instead of red? Why were there pictures of Cedric and Cho and her group of friends all over the place?

Millions of questions started to form in Hermione's head. Then she thought that this was all a joke, or possibly a dream. She had been stressing over her O.W.L.S exams lately. Or could it even be that she is hallucinating?

Marietta noticing the expression on "Cho's" face said "Are you alright?"

"yeah... I'll catch up with you later alright?" Hermione replied and ran towards the nearest mirror.

Nearest mirror

Cho and Hermione looked into the mirror (in their separate dormitories) and started to scream a high pitched scream at the same time.

Gryfyndor Common Room

"Merlins beard!" Ron exclaimed seeing the over-shaken "Hermione"(Cho).

"What's wrong?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Are you all right?" Katie Bell questioned.

"What Happened?" The Weasly twins exclaimed.

"Was it a death eater?" A short third year inquired.

It seems as if the whole common room had come up to Cho's aid asking what the screaming was all about.

"Are you all right?" Harry finally asked, making Cho's stomach flip.

"y-- Yes.." Cho managed to choke. "It was just uh...um...bad dream that's all"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "'casue you look wide awake."

"I've got to find Her-- I mean Cho" Cho said although it did sound weird to her. She now remembered those lollypops she had last night. Some how it must have switched her body with Hermione's because she was in Hermiones body.

_Wow! What are the chances of that? _she though running out of the Gryfyndor common room. _We HAD To eat them at the same time_...

Ravenclaw Common Room

"Are you all right?" Marietta questioned.

"What happened?" Roger Davis asked.

Pretty soon it seems as if the whole Ravenclaw common room was crowded around "Cho" (Hermione)

"Is this a freaky invention again or is it a skit? Perhaps you have been controlled?" Luna inquired. Hermione knew better than to take Luna word because she was known as "Looney" in school.

"I've gotta find Cho!" Hermione replied and ran out of the common room remembering the stupid lollypops. "_When I see those two (Fred and George) I'll give them a week's detention!_"

Corriddors

CRASH!

Hermione felt something or someone hit her the collision had knocked both of Cho and Hermione out. Hermione got up quickly and started to yell "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" Cho spat.

"I think it was those stupid lollypops yesterday. By any chance did you have the red lollypop? From the Wealsly twins?"

"Yes. I think so... so you must have had the blue one and you ate it around ten right?"

"Yes..."

"WAIT! Do you remember that one thing it said about a selfless act will change you back?"

"Yes...otherwise call the Weasly Wizarding Wheezes"

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Ok so was that confusing? Because if it was I have a Plan B to make it less confusing! Thanks for the suggestions and feedback once again.


End file.
